


The Parting Gift

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinks, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gives Vanessa one more night of pleasure before he leaves Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers from the Season Four finale are in this fic, and there is a high possibility stuff in this fic can and will be Jossed. But then again, it's not like the show will make Chuck and Vanessa have a fling and make it canonical.
> 
> Also, I will pretend the horribleness of the last five episodes of Season Four never happened (re: Chuck and Blair), because in real life I honestly cannot stand behind a guy like Chuck Bass. I only want to send my favorite kinkfic pairing off into the (canonical) sunset with one last fling.
> 
> The story's kinks were aided by a gift basket chart from kink_bingo; however, since the fic is a month too late for kink_bingo, I will not submit this fic to the comm for the fic challenge or as amnesty.

Vanessa sees him alone in a tapas bar in Barcelona, eating olives and drinking a glass of rioja.  She steps into the bar to get a closer look at him and he is exactly who she thinks he is: Chuck Bass.  Before she can run to a Bass-free tapas bar or even a place to get dinner, Chuck sees her and motions her to stand with him at the bar counter. 

"You're lucky I still think about you, unlike Humphrey."

"Like that's a privilege, Chuck."

"You weren't saying that when you were riding my cock in my bedroom in Lily's apartment."

Vanessa groans. 

"I wish you'd told me you were leaving the Upper East Side to pursue a life of bohemia in Eastern Spain."

"I'm studying abroad in Spain for a year while filming a documentary on the lives of the Spanish poor.  Who knows, I may be back on the Upper East Side someday.  What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nathaniel and I are spending the summer globetrotting.  We have one more day here before we fly to London and from there we'll head back to the States."  He pouts and looks down to the ground.  "Since I'm a free man again, I want to give you something to remember me by."

"Knowing you it'll be something I'll regret."

Chuck takes out a pen from his jacket pocket and writes down the address of his hotel and his room number on a bar napkin.  "Meet me here at one.  I'll tell Nathaniel I have a stomach ache and send him to the clubs.  He can take care of himself."  Chuck leaves the tapas bar.  Vanessa stares at the napkin before tucking it in her pocket.

She clears her throat.  "Camarero, una copa de rioja.  Y aceitunas."

  



	2. Watering Bass' Tree

Chuck lies in his bathtub in his hotel suite.   He stares up in the ceiling, in silence, stroking his cock until it is erect.  He puts a condom on his cock.

Vanessa is in the hotel room, disrobing. A French porn movie is playing on the television.  Vanessa lies on his bed, feeling her skin on her body.  She drinks a bottle of water between touching her skin.  She progresses to groping and licking whatever she can of her breasts and eventually to stroking her clit until she is wet, continuing to drink water.  She gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Vanessa sits on Chuck's cock.  She pees all over his hairy chest.  Chuck smirks, but the smirk leaves his face as his cock twitches inside of her.  He groans and winces his eyes before resuming his smirk.

Vanessa slides off of Chuck.  "The weirdest shit really turns you on, Bass."

Chuck nods, the smirk still on his face.


	3. Chuck Will Have Some Pie

Vanessa spreads her legs apart in a chair near the dining area of Chuck's suite.

"I'm not one for the cuisine here, but I'll be happy to sample your taco tonight."  Chuck gets on his knees in front of Vanessa's cunt.

"Chuck, tacos are Mexican.  We're in Spain."

"At least you have something I can eat here."

"Ugh."

Chuck places his mouth on Vanessa's clit.  He sucks it, stroking the clit and the slit of Vanessa's cunt with his tongue.

"You disgust me, Chuck."

"Thank you."  He resumes sucking on Vanessa's clit.  Vanessa pushes his head closer to her clit.  Chuck grabs her hips.  Her hips sway with the motions of his tongue.

"You're revolting and disgusting."

Chuck stops sucking and licking her clit and looks up at Vanessa.  " _You_ are delicious.  Like a lemon creme pie.  Do they sell those here?"

"Gross."

"I thought you'd be flattered."

"I'm not.  Shut up."

Chuck returns to licking her clit, flicking it faster and harder.  Vanessa grows silent as her body begins to shake.  She has a large smile on her face.  Eventually her moans break the silence of the room; they grow louder and louder.  After a while her legs shake; her body follows.  She pushes Chuck's head off of her clit. 

"Thank you for the pie."

"That's enough, Chuck."

Chuck moves his eyebrows up and down as he smirks.


	4. Chuck's Mittens Are Soiled

Chuck leans forward on his bed in the hotel, his ass up in the air.

"I was a good little kitten.  I found my mittens and you gave me pie.  Why are you spanking me?"

"Because you asked for it, Chuck."

"Good enough."

Vanessa spanks his ass with her right hand, alternating strokes on each ass cheek.  Chuck masturbates as Vanessa slaps his ass red.  He winces and softly groans as he is being spanked.  The groaning increases when he starts getting erect. By the time Chuck's ass cheeks are a bright red, Chuck is fully erect.

Vanessa stops as soon as she sees Chuck erect.  Chuck puts a condom over his cock and lies on the bed.  Vanessa straddles him.  She rides him as hard and as fast she can.  As she rides she grabs Chuck's sides near his breasts.  Chuck grabs her waist.  He focuses on her breasts, his eyes wide, his mouth agape.  Sweat from Vanessa's body starts falling on Chuck's body.

The sound of Vanessa's cunt moving up and down Chuck's cock grows louder and louder.   Vanessa moans, but eventually her moans become gibberish.  Chuck can only groan.  He comes first; he pulls a face as his stomach muscles tense and he ejaculates into the condom.  He winces as Vanessa keeps riding his cock until she gasps and shakes all over it.  She slides off and lies beside him.


	5. Epilogue

"So...when you're done with this...study abroad thing, I want you to come back to New York.  I'll get you a position at Bass Industries.  Secretary, bathroom attendant, head of marketing...whatever position you want, I will give it to you."

"You want me to come back to New York so you can fuck me every day."

Chuck pouts and hangs his head in shame.

"I'm staying in Barcelona until my studies are done."  Vanessa yawns.  "And once I'm done with this nap, I'm going back to my university dorm.  Good night, Chuck."

Vanessa falls asleep.  Chuck covers Vanessa with the bedsheets they fucked on and falls asleep beside her as the Barcelona nightlife begins to die down.   



End file.
